


Nighttime Trials

by orphan_account



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul [1]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Different stories about Darth Maul and Obi-Wan Kenobi and their undying love.Any needed tags or warnings will be in the notes of their respective chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmares, violence, blood, language.
> 
> If you are sensitive to any of these things, please proceed with caution. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

Maul tossed and turned in the bed he shared with Obi-Wan. The sheets were twisted and all but thrown off the bed. A layer of sweat covered his body as he mumbled and groaned in his sleep. Obi-Wan felt the harsh, frantic pulses in Maul's Force signature, but knew better than to wake him up. Nights like these left the former Sith Lord quite violent if disturbed. Obi-Wan had learned that the hard way. He was left to watch his beloved struggle against inner demons even he had not seen.

\--

" No! No, mother, please. He is a bad man! Don't let go of me! I'll stay here with you. I'll work, I promise. Keep my hand in yours, mother! No, no, no!", the eight-year-old Dathomirian boy cried. His crimson colored skin was covered in cuts, bruises, and bumps. His mother stared down at him coldly, concealing her sorrow perfectly. 

" Go, Maul.", her voice was flat. Maul was yanked away. He saw his brother, Savage, being similarly dragged away from their small family, but the yellow-colored boy, two years Maul's junior, was being taken to a work camp for slaves. He cried just as loudly as Maul for their mother to save him. In her arms, she held little Feral. Perhaps, he would become a Nightbrother, or she was waiting for him to become old enough to sell. Maul would never know.

\--

Obi-Wan had resorted to pacing around the room. In all their time together, there had never been a night as rough as this one. Maul ripped the blanket and cried out in his native tongue. Usually, Obi-Wan thought it was beautiful, hearing Maul speak in his first language, but tonight, it was absolutely terrifying. Obi-Wan watched closely with wide, heartbroken, blue eyes as the man he loved relived his darker days.

\--

" You are nothing! An insignificant, useless child! You are a disgrace to all Sith Lords before you.", his master spat. Maul gasped for air as he was shoved into the water again. He could hear Darth Sidious continuing to yell from underwater. He was yanked back up again, only to be bombarded with more verbal abuse.

" I was being generous beyond reason when I bought you for that laughable price. I should have stomped the life out of you then. Right in the dirt, where you belong.", he threw Maul's head back below the surface. He fought against the restraints as he had done for hours. Finally, they snapped and he wrapped small, but strong hands around Sidious' neck. The old man stumbled backwards as the soaking wet boy crawled in top of him and began to hit him with closed fists.

" You do not talk to me that way!", the new language was choppy and foreign in his mouth, but that wasn't on his mind at the time. The smile of approval from his master was sickening. 

" Good.", he hissed as he stood and dusted himself off. 

\--

Maul seemed to calm down a little. Obi-Wan saw that his chest rose and fell less violently and his hearts returned to their normal pace. 

" S-Sorry...", came a low mumble. Obi-Wan sat on the bed again, trying to listen.

\--

Maul fought hard against the young padawan. The boy with the blue lightsaber was fast and fierce. Finally, a worthy opponent. He'd almost killed the padawan's master, but the blue-eyed young man swooped in just in time. His movements were calculated and effective against Maul's raw power. It quickly became too much to keep up with and he was kicked and fell far. That was all Maul remembered of the encounter. 

Maul woke up in his sleeping quarters. He was restrained to the bed and starved and beaten for weeks. It was then that he swore to take back revenge on the young Jedi.

\--

Maul awoke abruptly and sat upright. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't move. He was petrified. That was, until he felt a gentle hand on his left shoulder. He covered it with his right hand and looked to see Obi-Wan's face.

His light brown eyebrows were furrowed deeply. His mouth was a flat line as Maul evened out his breathing. 

" Pleasant dreams?", the sarcasm felt wrong, but Maul always found it amusing. 

" I've never slept better.", he replied. He suddenly felt dirty and sticky from the sweat covering his body.

" I've started a shower for you already.", Obi-Wan pressed a chaste kiss to his temple. Maul returned it against his forehead and went to bathe himself. Obi-Wan was surprised when Maul took hold of his hand gave him a lost, scared look.

\--

Maul exited the shower, toweling himself off. Obi-Wan brought him new, clean, sweatless clothes. He walked out of the bathroom and him sitting on the bed, waiting patiently for him. 

" I apologize for keeping you awake."

" Maul, love, we talk about this almost every night. If I want to stay up and make sure you are okay, I will. If I wanted to sleep through it, I could have just as easily gone to the couch.", Obi-Wan waved dismissively. Maul got in bed beside Obi-Wan. The Jedi wrapped his arms around the Zabrak.

" I love you, Maul.", Maul hugged Obi-Wan back. He was quiet for many minutes before speaking up in a broken, cracked voice.

" You're the only person that's ever said that to me, you know?", he tried to sound lighthearted.

" Well, the others were fools. How could anyone not love you?", Obi-Wan pulled back and smiled warmly.

The night went on smoothly. Maul laid awake while Obi-Wan dozed with his head on the tattooed chest. Maul drew small, soft circles in Obi-Wan's hair as he stared up at the ceiling.

\--

Days later, they sat in the library of the Jedi Temple. Maul leaned back in a chair, balancing it on two legs, while Obi-Wan did some research for Master Yoda. Maul thought about that night vividly. He thought about the other nights that had less than pleasant outcomes. 

" Found something, you have?", the small, green Jedi appeared. Maul would never cease to flinch when Yoda suddenly appeared somewhere without explanation. 

" Sorry, master. Nothing we don't already know."

" So sure, you are."

" Yes.", Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Yoda looked to Maul, who was clueless as to what was happening because he continued to stare at the tabletop. Yoda lifted his walking stick and brought it down with reasonable Force on Maul's hand. 

" What?", Maul exclaimed, his brow low.

" Born, you were, on Dathomir?", Yoda asked, already knowing the answer.

" I was. Why is it so important?", there were several spikes in the Force coming from the tattooed man.

" The Separstists have plans to get rid of any neutral planets surrounding Dathomir and Iridonia. We are trying to find a way to stop them.", Obi-Wan explained. Yoda nodded, something like amusement on his face.

" Dathomirian, still, you speak?", Yoda asked. Maul nodded stiffly.

" With us, you will come. Help your people, you can. Depart, we will, in three days.", Yoda walked away, leaving no room for protest. 

Maul threw a look to Obi-Wan. It was dark, but not toward him. The Zabrak seemed more nervous than anything else. 

" I'm sure it will go smoothly.", Obi-Wan smiled, reaching a hand out to hold Maul's.

\--

Three days came and went and Maul found himself leading Obi-Wan and Yoda through a village of Nightsisters.

" Keep your head low.", he wanted them. Any Nightsisters surrounding them hissed and chanted various curses. Maul held a charm around his neck that was said to block away any evil.

Obi-Wan thought he knew a fair amount about his lover if two and a half years, but he'd come to find out that Maul was extremely spiritual and superstitious. When they arrived, Maul knelt and prayed to a statue that they passed, to name one of many instances.

' Maul Oppress.', came Maul's name in his native tongue. Maul held his head down firmly. 

' Yes, great Nightsister. Who has honored me so by speaking my name.', Obi-Wan didn't have to know what they were saying to recognize the complete submission in Maul's voice. 

' Look up, son, and see your mother.'

To anyone looking on, it may have looked like Maul broke his neck at the speed at which he pulled his head up. In the pitch black night, she seemed to glow.

' Mother.', Maul uttered. She seemed confused.

' Why are you here? With the Jedi? Have you been captured?', her eyes narrowed.

' No, I have come with them-'

' I sold you to the Sith. I'd heard you were a magnificent Sith Lord, trained by the best.'

' I was, mother, but I abandoned them long ago.', he answered, shrinking back.

' My son? Abandon his master? That is a disgrace to your own kind, never mind the Sith Lords before you.', she snapped. Maul closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Again, she spoke up.

' I sold you to Darth Sidious so you could have a better life than the one you would have had here. Both your brothers work as slaves and you abandoned the privilege of freedom?'

It was then that all the rules he'd been taught to follow about having the utmost respect for any and all Nightsisters was forgotten. He stepped closer to his mother, towering over her, squared his shoulders, and let out the loudest, fiercest roar he could.

' Freedom? When the hell did you ever think I'd be free as a Sith Lord?'

' Don't you dare-'

' I have come here to ask that you cease your plans to be rid of the surrounding neutral planets. However, perhaps I'll tell them you'll proceed. Then, they'll attack you and I can finally watch this hellhole burn!', his fists were clenched tightly. Anything not held down properly was suspended in the air. Maul's mother looked around, taking in her son's fury.

' I will call it all off.', her voice was quiet. Maul stepped away, letting everything hit the rust colored dirt. 

' Thank you, mother.', he gave one last attempt at politeness. He walked away, Yoda and Obi-Wan following closely behind.

" Been worse, it could have.", Yoda said lightly.

\--

" Maul, this is not the way to the ship.", Obj-Wan said after walking for upwards of an hour.

" I know.", he answered.

" Where are we-", the nights was suddenly lit by torches set around a work camp. They watched as slaves worked while being beaten by Nightbrothers. Maul stalked closer, completely silent. Yoda and Obi-Wan followed. 

They approached the front gates and slipped passed, unseen. 

' Brother. Savage.', Maul called in a harsh whisper. A yellow-skinned man stood upright.

' Savage, it's me. Maul. Do you remember me?', the man in question turned around and his eyes grew wide.

' Brother.', his voice was raspy, almost gone. The brothers reunited, a quick embrace and fast talking that neither of the Jedi understood. 

" A brother, did you know, Maul had?"

" No. No, I didn't."

\--

It had been weeks since they left Dathomir and Maul was having another fit of nightmares. These were violent, ones that had him thrashing sporadically in the bed. Obi-Wan waited it out, like he always did, in a chair at the foot of the bed.

Eventually, when Maul woke up again, he had tears running down his cheeks. Maul was never one to cry, so the situation was immediately labeled as dire. Obi-Wan was at his side in a second. He said nothing, just held Maul as he breathed deeply.

" I left them there.", he said.

" Shh, he wanted to stay."

" I left them as slaves. I have to go back and get them. How could I have done that?", he squeezed his yellow, red rimmed eyes shut.

" Okay. If it will make you feel better. I'm sure I can clear out a spare room or two for them.", Obi-Wan wiped his tears away. Maul shook where he sat, completely undone by whatever it was that he saw. He nodded firmly, making a small grunt of agreement. Unlike other nights, Maul was back asleep in no time, with Obi-Wan wrapped tightly in his arms.


	2. What We Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no way that Obi-Wan and Maul can have a family. Until they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, insecurity, original character
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story.

Obi-Wan had always considered himself a lucky man. The Force had so rarely dealt him misfortune that he couldn't overcome and, over the past few years, it had given him the greatest gifts he could ever ask for. He and Maul were allowed to be together with no criticism from the Council, since they were confident a relationship would not taint the Master Jedi's mind. The Republic finally had the upper hand in the war and his life hadn't been threatened in over a year. 

Obi-Wan also considered himself to be a smart man. He knew what goes up must come back down and that all good things come to an end. The two concepts, however, seems to slip his mind as he settled comfortably into his increasingly domestic life.

\--

Obi-Wan observed the younglings as they trained with Master Fisto. His blue eyes searched for mistakes in technique, form, and posture. There were a few, minute things that needed fixing, but overall, this was the best class the temple had seen in a long time. 

After that, he went to the library to do some research. He had a secret side project going on that no one could find out about. Whenever Obi-Wan said something, the word always made its way to Maul's ear. It was a surprise, of sorts, and Obi-Wan didn't want it ruined.

" Good morning, love.", he heard a gravelly voice behind him. Obi-Wan jerked around and saw his husband of six months.

" What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?", he chided, pressing a kiss to Maul's temple, barely missing a pointed horn with his eye. Even after being together for two years, he still managed to sneak up on Obi-Wan every once in a while.

" But you're adorable when you're flustered. What's this?", he took the holos of Iridonia and Dathomir from Obi-Wan's hands. 

" Nothing! I was-"

" A mission, Master Kenobi has. Causing trouble, Zabrak rebels are.", Yoda appeared.

" Yes, a mission. I wanted to learn to say a few sentences in Dathomirian. For the mission.", his tone was flat and even, masking his nervousness. The statement wasn't a complete lie, just the part about the rebels. Unless, there were actual rebels that he'd only just learned about at that moment.

" Dathomirian is a difficult language. Most words in Basic don't have a proper translation. I'll go with you, if it's alright with Master Yoda.", he glanced to the small, green being. Yoda nodded curtly.

" Leave, you will, in one hour. Meet them on Mustafar, you will."

Oh, so there really were rebels. 

" Yes, Master Yoda.", Obi-Wan bowed. They prepared to leave and boarded the ship.

\--

" Is Dathomirian really that complicated?", Obi-Wan asked about thirty minutes into the journey. Maul gave him a sideways glance.

" Yes.", he answered pointedly.

" How so?"

" The structure is confusing for people who speak only Basic. Most words don't have a real translation and other words don't exist at all. I'd hate for you to mess up one sentence and have the mission go downhill.", Maul smirked at the last sentence.

" You're fluent in it.", he pouted lightly.

" I was born on Dathomir and spent the first ten years of my life there. I'd hope I would have picked up something."

" Then how come I never see you write in it?"

" There really not an alphabet that's not used for magic.", he explained. Needless to say, Obi-Wan was confused, but accepted the fact that he'd probably never understand what his husband said when he dropped something or stubbed his toe and growled something violent in his native tongue. 

Obi-Wan settled for listening to Maul and the other Zabraks speaking and picking out the few words and phrases he knew. The meeting looked like it was going poorly, based on the yelling and throwing things, but they parted with smiles and handshakes, so something must have gone right.

\--

The battle had gone sideways quickly. General Grievous and his endless army of droids flooded Naboo and the Jedi were severely outnumbered. His requests for backup had fallen on deaf ears as the signals were blocked and no word of their distress reached Coruscant. 

" Fall back! Fall back!", he called to his troops. 

" General Kenobi, they've got us surrounded!", Rex cried. Obi-Wan drew up battle plans in his mind, but were scrapped and labeled as useless the second he was updated of Grievous' advances. 

It was a narrow victory that barely even counted as a win for the Republic. Obi-Wan returned to the temple tired, injured, and worn down. His troops, about half the original size, were in no better condition. Obi-Wan was awarded two weeks leave for his troubles. Maul made it his job to lift Obi-Wan's spirits. What ensued was many hours in their bed, wrapped up in each other and not a worry in the world.

\--

The concept of children was unspoken between Maul and Obi-Wan. They were both males of a species that required a female to procreate, so having a child of their own was out of the question. There was no way they could actually, legally adopt through an organization because of their work and Maul's questionable past. 

Furthermore, neither of them were quite convinced they were qualified to be parents. However, that did not seem to stop their fellow Jedi couples that took in abandoned children from battles that left them orphaned. Obi-Wan brought the idea up to Maul over dinner and he tensed immediately.

" I don't think so.", he mumbled through his food.

" Why not? We're financially stable and one of us is always home and-"

" I said no.", Maul interrupted.

" Oh, excuse my disrespect. I was unaware there was only one decision making party in this relationship. I'll be sure to watch my mouth next time.", Obi-Wan excused himself from the table and left.

\--

One year passed without another word concerning children. Other couples went on fostering lost or abandoned children and Obi-Wan kept suffering silently. Maul felt his pain, but could not bare to relent to its calling. How could he accept a child into their small family when he wasn't sure he'd be able to properly care for it?

His dark thoughts shattered when he saw Obi-Wan doting over Shaak Ti's newest foster child. He was getting fussy, his crimson eyes welling up with fat tears and his little hands making grabby motions at nothing in particular. Obi-Wan took the baby boy from Shaak Ti and held him close. 

He was a small Chiss boy that fit wonderfully in Obi-Wan's arms. The Jedi made silly faces and talked with a voice Maul had never heard before. The baby babbled sweetly as his red eyes closed and he slept soundly against Obi-Wan's chest. 

\--

Obi-Wan swayed back and forth as the baby slept. His little tufts of pitch black hair moved as Obi-Wan did.

" He never sleeps so easily with anyone else.", Shaak Ti said. 

" I've only held him twice, Ti.", he couldn't take his eyes off the red eyed child.

" Jaydes has his favorites and I think you're up at the top. Besides Kit. He loves Kit.", she reminisced fondly.

" I hope so. He is Jay's foster father.", Shaak Ti took Jaydes back without waking him up, leaving Obi-Wan empty handed and wounded once again. Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a pulse. He turned and saw Maul standing in the doorway of the nursery.

" I'll get going. It was nice visiting with you, Obi.", she waved goodbye and left. Maul quickly closed the distance between himself and Obi-Wan. Before the Jedi could utter a word, Maul wrapped his arms around him.

" I'm sorry.", he mumbled into Obi-Wan's shoulder.

" What are you talking about?", Obi-Wan pulled away and held a hand to Maul's cheek.

" I didn't know you wanted a baby so badly.", he was genuinely distressed.

" Maul, you said we wouldn't be good parents-"

" I said I wouldn't be a good parent. You're a natural at it.", Maul was convinced. Obi-Wan took a deep breath before speaking again.

" We can't raise a child together if only one of us wants it.", Obi-Wan shook his head. 

" I do want a child. I want a family with you, love. I don't think I've ever wanted anything this much in my entire life. Besides you.", he added lightly. The smile that spread across Obi-Wan's face was like watching the sun come out. 

\--

Obi-Wan believed that everything happened for a reason. That the Force had a plan and directed it precisely, making no mistakes. The Force was a powerful thing, governing all that existed. 

So, he believed there was a reason that a Zabrak colony was attacked on Tatooine, as unfortunate as it was. 

He believed that there was a reason that Maul came with him, though he was assured he wouldn't have to speak to any of the Dathomirian people. 

He believed wholeheartedly that there was a reason that a little Zabrak-Human hybrid girl was lost and alone in the middle of a battlefield. 

That was why he leapt up, ducked and dodged gunfire, and rescued her. She couldn't have been older than four years old. Her skin was light like Obi-Wan's, she had freckles across her cheeks and nose, and she had tiny horns beneath a head of curly, black hair. Her eyes were bright orange that brought out her dark brown tattoos covering her body. 

Once the battle was won by the Republic, Obi-Wan did not let her go, nor did the girl want him to. True to Maul's word, Obi-Wan had a natural talent when it came to caring for children. She didn't speak much, she most likely didn't understand a word he said. 

" Obi-Wan!", he heard Maul's voice. Obi-Wan turned and Maul stopped short upon seeing his husband holding a perfectly content little girl in the middle of her demolished colony. 

" Who is this?", unlike most other times, Maul did not shy away from Obi-Wan and the girl.

" I don't know. She hasn't said a word.", he answered worriedly. Maul asked the girl many questions in Dathomirian and she replied with bright words and animated hand gestures.

" Her name is Niveya.", Maul said. 

" That's a pretty name, Niveya.", he cooed. Niveya giggled and talked aimlessly to Maul. He replied with as much enthusiasm as she delivered and never did he seem annoyed or inconvenienced in the least. 

\--

The Council determined that Niveya was old enough to decide whether she wished to stay with Obi-Wan or Maul, or be given to new foster parents. She said she wanted to stay and, despite many protests from some Council members, they were allowed to keep her. Maul worked his informant missions between Obi-Wan's, so at least one of them was sure to be home with Niveya at all times. 

" Good morning, darling. You want to go see Uncle Dexter?", Obi-Wan asked.

" Yeah, yeah!", she chanted. She'd started to learn Basic at school and was elated whenever she could properly tell her father about her day. 

Obi-Wan, despite his many talents, was hopeless when it came to cooking. When Maul wasn't home, they ate almost every meal at Dexter's Diner, not that the four armed alien minded at all. He often enjoyed seeing Niveya and giving her free deserts that kept her up all night. 

\--

Niveya grew quickly and was enrolled into a class as a padawan. It was rumored that the mentors would go easy on her since one of her parents was a Jedi Master and the other was the best Jedi informant ever. It was quite the opposite, actually. She may have been only six years old, but she worked hard and tirelessly to achieve her goals. Maul and Obi-Wan couldn't have been more proud. 

\--

At the age of fourteen, Niveya was under Yoda's wing. A prestigious position among the padawans, he'd requested her specifically. She obeyed orders, but not without a bit of sarcasm that she'd picked up from Obi-Wan. 

In her training, she'd learned about Maul's troubled past with the Sith. However, Niveya's love and devotion toward her father never wavered. Her only remark was that she finally knew why his lightsaber was red. 

\--

The first time Niveya went on a mission by herself, still in her first year of training, Obi-Wan and Maul were nervous wrecks. They bridled their emotions perfectly, as was required to complete a mission properly, but were worried nonetheless. As expected, she succeeded and impressed her parents, her master, her fellow padawans, the Council, and even herself. 

" Powerful, she will be.", Yoda assured. That was what worried Maul the most. Power could drive one blindly into the cold clutches of the Dark Side. He would die a slow, painful death before he let them get their hands on his daughter. 

" Worry, you should not. Pure and wise, she is.", he added. Maul nodded, releasing his fear at once. 

\--

As they watched Niveya grow, now sixteen, they were certain that Yoda's words were true. She led the Republic to endless victories and remained humble and kind. They'd received countless praises on their parenting and were offered another child to care for. They accepted, only because Niveya was taken by the idea of a younger sibling. 

So, they were surprised when they were given twins. Their new sons, Kai and Dago, were Chiss babies, like Jaydes. They were lively children like Niveya had been and adored their sister dearly.

The boys were just as gifted in the Force as Niveya was. Obi-Wan and Maul watched their children flourish as they reached their older years. 

\--

Many years later, when they were all to themselves again, they'd reminisce about the way things were. Obi-Wan, his hair gray and his eyes deep, sat next to Maul, wrinkles adorning his features. 

They were no longer in the Jedi Order, having left long ago to live out their last years together. They had a secret home on Alderaan, surrounded by gorgeous forests. 

They couldn't have been happier in their wildest dreams, even if they tried.


End file.
